New Faction, New Life
by Epicness by Liv
Summary: *Set two years before Tobias's initiation* This was the first year that Dauntless changed it's initiation. The first time that Dauntless was going to be meant for ruthlessness. The first time for new types of torture methods. So watch as these initiates start this new way of life, in a Faction that some will soon call their own. ADOPTED! NEW AUTHOR INSIDE!
1. Lavender: Choosing Ceremony

Evening, Erudite's! I'm here with a chapter about our first transfer. You will be introduced to EVERY SINGLE initiate in this chapter- some better than others.

* * *

**Lavender Winterthorne**

_It was dark, and no one was in the bank. That is, except Scarlet and I. We had the bags of money in our hands. _

_"Scar, isn't this illegal?" I whisper to my best friend, Scarlet Blackwater. Scarlet nodded her head. _

_"But I'd rather be in jail than have our family's starve!" Scar whisper yells back. I sigh and heft the bags over my shoulder. _

_We slowly made our way out of the bank. It was midnight, and no Candor would be out if they had a brain. I reach for the door handle and turn it, creeping out. All I can hear is sirens. _

* * *

I wake up to my best friend Scarlet Blackwater shaking me, threatening to punch my nose in. Groggily opening my eyes, I see Scarlet's bright blue irises staring me down. Her red and black hair is in a neat ponytail at the back of her head.

I throw my pillow at her.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up early!" I tell Scarlet, trying to be menacing but a yawn intruding my mouth. Scarlet smirks.

"Of course you forgot. Today is the day where you decide the rest of your life. Duh. You better be an instructor for me when I get to Dauntless so you can up my scores," Scarlet says.

I bolt up. How could I forget today was the Choosing Ceremony! Yesterday was the Aptitude Tests, and I got Dauntless. Which was ironic, considering a Dauntless woman was testing me. She said her name was Arden.

Throwing the covers off me, I hope over to the closet, avoiding various nick-nacks scattered across the floor. I scour my closet for something appropriate to wear. Pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and black hoodie, I grab my white sneakers.

Scarlet tosses me a hair brush as I make my way to the bathroom. I catch it with my free hand and slam the bathroom door behind me.

I tug on the pants and throw on the shirt and hoodie. I run the brush through my tangled, wavy, pale blonde hair. It reaches mid back. Scarlet opens the bathroom door and looks at me.

"Levi. That's the perfect name. When they ask you what your name is, say Levi," Scarlet commands me. I chuckle at her aggressiveness for my name, but then consider it. It's actually pretty decent. I nod my head and Scarlet looks satisfied.

"Now, c'mon. Your mom made toast," Scarlet says, and drags me downstairs.

* * *

"Mmmm, this blackberry jelly is SOOO good, Julianna!" Scarlet exclaims. My mother lets out a small laugh.

"Glad you like it, Scarlet. How about you, Lavender?" My mother looks at me. Normal people would please their parents and say it was the best thing. This being Candor, most people don't.

"It's a little on the sweet side. Pretty good, though," I truthfully answer. Mom doesn't look the least bit fazed.

"Good to know my daughter knows her place." My father replies. My whole family knows I'm transferring. Mom was supportive. Dad- wasn't. I share a glance with Mom and Scarlet before rolling my eyes.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, I grab Scarlet's wrist.

"Bye! We have to go!" I shout over my shoulder. My father looks confused.

"And why is that? Tell me truthfully." Dad instructs. Scarlet takes my place in answering.

"Because it looks lame going with families and Levi doesn't even sit with you guys, plus we have to talk to friends on the way!" Scar replies.

I don't hear the answer from my father because the door already shut and Scarlet was running. Catching up to her, I glare.

"Was that necessary?" I ask, still keeping pace with her. We've always known we would go to Dauntless, and "trained". By that, I mean we ran and would lift rocks. Big whoop.

Scarlet looks at me with an innocent face. She changes from that face to one of pure evilness. We pass many Candor residents who shout profanity as we knock papers out of their hands with the winds we are causing.

"I'll come on Visiting Day. And next year, of course. But for now, farewell. I'll miss you, Levi," Scarlet tells me. I nod and half-hug her as I walk into the building where I decide my future.

Scarlet goes into the Candor section where she will watch me go to my rightful faction. I stand in the circle surrounding the faction bowls. My name will be the first one called.

People file in, some rowdy (Dauntless), and others silently (Abnegation). The Amity representative, Joanna something or other, walks to the middle. She give the speech of factions like always. I spend most of the time looking at the scar on her face.

"Lavender Winterthorne!" Joanna calls my name, and I walk to the bowls with confidence in my step. I accept the knife and don't hesitate to pour my blood over the sizzling coals.

Cheers come loudly from the Dauntless section. I go and stand where all the initiates are supposed to be. 2 older Dauntless members stand there. One has to be in their late 30's. The other was the one who administrated my test.

"Arden!" I exclaim, glad a can recognize a face. She turns around and I get a good look at her for once.

She has very curly platinum blonde that reaches the middle of her back. The tips are dyed a bright purple. She has harsh, ice blue eyes. Her olive skin stands out against the rest of her mostly light features.

Arden gives a curt nod to me before turning around. A few Dauntless borns come over.

"Jamie Price," Joanna announces. A boy from Eruditewalks up to the bowl. He cuts his hand and let's the blood feed the Dauntless flames. I cheer this time, and the boy stand next to me.

"Levi," I introduce myself. Holding out my right hand for Jamie to shake, he takes it into his own.

"James," he replies. We shake, and I watch as James tears the fabric of his shirt to stop the blood coming from his hand. James has pale skin and blue-brown eyes. His wavy blonde hair reaches his neck.

"Eleanor Night," Joanna says. James perks up at this name. A petite girl from Erudite who has gray eyes with blue flecks and wavy blonde hair walks forwards.

She adds her blood to Dauntless. She runs over to James and wrapping her arms around his neck, kisses him.

This isn't some cheesy pack on the lips either. It's a full on, passionate kiss that gives me the idea that they've been dating for awhile. Somebody wolf whistles and the two break apart, Ella blushing a deep red.

Lillian Moore who was in Candor transfers to Dauntless. So does Clyde Ians, some kid from Amity. Some kid named Char from Amity comes. He's a major hothead, from what it seems.

"Navya Teja Charan," Joanna reads. A girl from Amity with beautiful caramel skin walks up. She has chiseled cheekbones and an angular face. Her eyes are a chocolate brown, and her black hair is sleek and seems to reach the middle of her ribs. She has a small build, yet a muscular one.

The whole room hold it's breath as Navya drags the knife across her palm. The red blood glistens, and the cut is deeper than it needs to be. Navya flings her blood onto the flaming coals. I cheer the loudest I have.

Navya stands next to me.

"Hey. I'm Teja, who are you?" Navya, now Teja, asks me.

"Levi. Can't wait for Dauntless. Are you nervous?" I question Teja.

She shrugs her shoulders.

"Not sure. I'm trying to decide whether I am excited or scared. Pretty sure it's excitement, I'm feeling," Teja replies. I laugh and we talk for awhile. The last 16-year old, a girl from Abnegation named Elizabeth walks up. She chooses Dauntless. Teja and I cheer for her.

As soon as Elizabeth walks over, we start running. My hair whips behind me as I mob the streets with my fellow Dauntless. Teja's right next to me, smiling and laughing, the yellow clothing she's wearing liking Foreign in this sea of black. But it doesn't matter.

We're free. I no longer have to tell the truth. Teja doesn't have to be nice all the time. Elizabeth can be selfish. James and Ella can be a happy couple, dumb in love, not having to worry about their IQ.

Dauntless isn't really the faction for the brave. It's the faction for the free. For the teenagers that want to be free of rules. I never realized that before. Dauntless- our protectors, the courageous faction- it's sole purpose is freedom. I normally agree with faction mottos.

For once, I don't.

* * *

**YAYYYYY FIRST CHAPTER! Hope ya liked. Be ready for a new one on Monday. Then Wednesday. Then…**

**~Liv**

**P. S. - That part at the end about factions- I seriously have no idea why I wrote it. **


	2. James: We Jump Off a Ledge

** My Acknowledgements, Abnegation! Sooooooooo, after 3 days, I am here with a new chapter! YAYYYYY! Ok. Here it is**.

* * *

**James Price**

Who knew being Dauntless meant having to jump onto a train? Seriously, these people must have a death wish. Whoever came up with that idea must've been crazy.

I stand before the train next to Ella. Some others have already jumped, and I know I need to quickly. Taking one last look at my girlfriend, I throw myself onto the moving vehicle.

Crawling inside, I watch as an Abnegation transfer comes in before seeing Ella. Ella and the Abnegation girl- Elizabeth?- move to the back of the train where Levi, Teja, and a girl named Lillian from Candor.

Seeing that the boys have already been separated from the girls, I go and sit next to a transfer from Amity and a transfer from Candor.

"Hey, I'm Nikolai. This is Clyde," Nikolai from Candor says. The boy from Amity, Clyde, hold out his hand for me to shake. I grip it in my own and shake (Well nah duh. I'll shut up now).

"So, is that girl- Ella, I think?- is she your girlfriend?" Clyde questions while motioning to Ella. I laugh and nod my head.

"James is the name," I offer while another boy from Amity starts to make his way over. Clyde mutters a few profanities under his breath.

"Char, future leader of Dauntless. So you better be nice- cause I'm gonna be able to make your life horrible!" Char spits. I wipe the saliva off of my face.

For a former Amity, he seems like some demon from another world. My eyes narrow at his cockiness.

Someone from the girls group yells. I turn around to see Lizz with her mouth agape.

"We have to jump!" Levi yells. I stand up and reach for Ella's hand. She grabs it and looks at me nervously. By the time we are at the door, Levi and Teja had already jumped. Taking a deep breath, I move my feet off of the train.

It's like flying. We are soaring through the air, so close to the edge. And then the sensation ends. My feet land on gravel and I stumble forwards. Putting my hands in front of me to stop the hard rocks colliding with my face, some stab into my hands.

I stand up and brush my hands off on my blue slacks, and offer a hand to Ella. She gladly accepts it and we walk to the crowd of initiates surrounding somebody. As we get closer, I see it's the instructor that was with us.

"Listen up, initiates! The names Arden, and I will be one of the instructors for transfers. As much as I want to get to teach you all, I will need you guys to get into Dauntless. Through the members entrance. Off. This. Ledge," Arden drags the last 3 words out, as if to scare it. She continues her speech.

"Now, our transfers have the pleasure of going first. Who would like to go?" Arden asks. I bite my lip. As much as I want to make a good first impression, I'm not sure I can trust that there may be something that can catch us. To me, it's completely irrational.

So of course I'm surprised when two voices ring out. Not one, two. The brave souls step forward, and I see it's Teja and Levi. Considering these girls seem like pure Dauntless from the few moments I've exchanged with them, my surprise fades away.

Arden's face flashes from surprised to emotionless to confused to emotionless again. She shrugs and notions for the two girls to come to the ledge.

"Both of you will jump. At the same to prevent confusion," Arden instructs (well she is and instructor…). I watch as the girls prepare to jump.

"WAIT!" I call out. Arden looks at me with a questioning look.

"I'm- I'm going to jump as well," I proclaim. Arden's face hints amusement. She gestures to the ledge where the girls are. Teja whispers something to me.

"Levi pushes me, but while I fall I push you with me," she says. I raise an eyebrow. There are many flaws in her plan, but I shrug it off. Levi counts with her fingers.

"1…2…3," she mouths and gives Teja a microscopic push. Her body falls forwards as does mine as she latches onto Levi and I.

The flying sensation has come back. All fear that has had control of me since the Choosing Ceremony leaves. I scream- joyfully. Teja is laughing along with Levi. Teja's elbow is being held by Levi, and the girls are about 6 inches ahead of me.

I land on my back next to the girls. The thing I landed on is bouncy, and I sit up to see a net beneath me.

"Three first jumpers. This is…interesting. Amity, Candor, Erudite. That order. Tell me your names," a tall, muscular, and tan female commands. She has chocolate brown hair, with blood red streaks. Her hair is pulled into a tight ponytail at the back of her head.

The strangest part is her eyes. They are a greenish-gold color, balanced together perfectly.

"Teja,"

"Levi,"

"James,"

We all answer respectively. The girl nods her head.

"Name is St-" the teenager is cut shirt by a high pitched scream. A falling female Erudite lands on the net. The girl goes to help her off, her lips curled into a smile.

"Name's Stella. Welcome to Dauntless. Try not to die,"

* * *

**YAYYYY! Done. Hope ya' enjoyed. **

**Farewell Faction leaders. **

**~ Liv **


	3. Annnnnnndddddddd I'm grounded

**Well. This is awkward. I'm grounded. So no stories for a week. Which means no PM or anything. Unless my bro lets me borrow his…who am I kidding. Yea, so sorry. It's only a week. **

**~Liv**


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel really bad, guys. I'm giving this story up for adoption. Shoot me a PM if you would like to adopt it. I would send you what I had planned for it, all of the characters, and who's Divergent and whatnot. Sorry to disappoint. **

**~Liv **


	5. Chapter 5

This author

u/5777298/ (got to fav authors and type this number in)

Has adopted New Faction, New Life.

Mine will be deleted in a week and he will have control over it.

~Liv


	6. Chapter 6: NEW NEW AUTHOR

Me again. A new author has adopted this story.

AgentKennex

So go check him out. He'll have it up soon (I think).

~Liv


End file.
